Misadventures
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Myka tries her hand at something new and it doesn't go as planned. One-shot pregnancy fic.


The kitchen was in disarray. There were bowls everywhere, every utensil that the kitchen harboured seemed to be strewn across every workspace available, the sink was piled high with washing and at the centre of the chaos was a highly agitated woman.

HG had been drawn to the kitchen on her return from the Warehouse by the uncharacteristic cursing that had been coming from it. She found her normally self-controlled girlfriend looking a little worse for wear. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail that was slowly but surely escaping its confines and the sweatpants and baggy t-shirt she'd taken to wearing lately that fit over the now visible baby bump had smears of flour down them.

'I am a capable, highly intelligent woman.' She was rambling at something on the counter in front of her. 'I-I can do this. I can. I won't let you win.'

HG swept into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, with Myka leaning her hands on the counter in front of her she was at the right height for HG to rest her chin on her shoulder and peer over. She placed a kiss on Myka's cheek as she have her a calming hug, her body tense with the agitation she was clearly feeling.

'Whatever is the matter, darling?'

'This- this cake.' HG peered down at the tin that Myka was frantically gesturing at and what loosely resembled food, if somewhat burnt. 'I did everything the book said and - and - and nothing. It didn't rise and it won't come out the tin and I don't know what happened.'

This wasn't good. Myka was approaching meltdown, her body tense with upset. HG disliked when she set herself a task and wouldn't let herself do any better than the high standards she set herself. Add hormones to the mix and Myka was more high strung than usual.

HG noticed dressing around one of her hands. 'Darling, what did you do to your hand?'

'I burnt it taking a tray out of the oven.' Myka was huffing now. 'I just... Gah. Anything I tried. I - I tried baking cookies. I tried baking cupcakes. I thought this would be easier...'

'So you've been talking to your mother today?'

Myka turned in her arms to face her. 'I – I..."

'Myka, darling, every time you talk to her you get like this,' She placed a hand over their child, knowing what the root of today's dilemma was. 'You're going to be a great mother. Please, stop working yourself up.'

'But she was talking and telling me about cooking and baking and how much fun she had doing it with me and Tracy... although it was Tracy she did it with, not me... and - and I can't do that apparently. I can't bake these perfect cupcakes and - and our kid is going to miss out on that.'

HG smiled at her, the pout she was now sporting entirely too adorable with the cake mixture that was smudged on her cheek and chin and in a strand of her that was hanging around her face.

'Don't laugh,' Myka pouted further. 'This is serious. Neither of us really knows how to cook. How are we going to feed this kid? I've never done the domestic thing and - and you're all - all Victorian.' She was rambling now and HG couldn't help but laugh.

'Myka, love, it's going to be a while before our child is ready for solids. We've got plenty of time to worry about that.'

Myka huffed and flopped against her. 'I suppose you're right.' Myka smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

HG stopped her, laughing. 'You're covered in food, love.' She licked the mixture from my Myka's cheek and chin. 'Mmm, it tastes okay.'

'Hmph.' Myka stuck a finger in the bowl that was next to her, smearing some of the mixture on the HG's nose before licking it off.

'That was hardly necessary,' HG mocked. Myka did it again. HG captured another bowl that was laying on the side and retaliated, the two of them ending up in an impromptu food fight before ending up in each other's arms, kissing and caressing and resting on the floor. HG leaned against a cupboard door, her arms around Myka who was leaning back against her.

'We could learn, if you're really worried,' HG suggested. 'Maybe Leena would be willing to teach us and it would give you something to do whilst you're on leave. We can do it together.'

'Really?' Myka perked up. 'I know you think it's just crazy hormones but Helena, this is something we really need to do. We can't rely on anyone else to raise our kid...'

'We'll learn,' HG promised. 'And you need to stop listening to your mother.'

HG got to her feet and held a hand down to help Myka up. Myka smiled up at her. 'I love you.'

HG helped her to her feet, kissing her again. 'I love you, darling.' She surveyed the kitchen. 'Did anything survive your experiment?'

Myka looked around too, realising the full extent of her day in the kitchen and was a little embarrassed. 'I was going to tidy... I just.' She slumped against HG again. 'I just got a little freaked.'

'Why don't I clean up while you sit and keep me company and then we can figure out something to make for dinner?'

HG cleaned the dishes away whilst Myka leant against the counter talking to her, asking her about her day, what had gone on at the Warehouse and if they'd heard from the other agents who were out on retrievals and she complained about being cooped up while she couldn't be at the Warehouse.

'So, why don't we try something easy?' HG suggested as they looked in the cupboard. 'It's just the two of us. We don't have to impress anyone.'

Myka joined her, peering into the cupboard. 'We could make pasta. We're both capable of boiling water.'

The pasta hadn't been too disastrous. Together they'd boiled the pasta and heated the sauce. Myka had sliced up some vegetables and added them in, all the while HG had her arms around her and kept up a series of kisses to her neck and stroked her bump. This was way more enjoyable for Myka, time with her girlfriend and maybe HG was right. Start small. Learn. Together. After all, they were Bering and Wells...


End file.
